Venyas Silverhawk
(for note admins, this is a character description) My life to the Sunguard and my people, my faith to the Light, and my heart to she who truly cares. -Venyas Silverhawk History Born as an orphan, Ven only knows of his age when it comes to his birth. Being picked up as an orphan and taken to Lordaeron as a toddler, his entire childhood was based on training for war. Raised only for the two made him hard and stubborn when on his own, but he turned to be an exceptional warrior and soldier compared to others that were training with him. He found no lack of work, taking care of trolls around Quel'thalas... then the orcs invaded. He traveled to Stormwind as quick as he was able, joining the armies there to push the orcs back. Finally a challenge, he felt surprisingly happy there. Sadly, it was to come to an end as king Llane died, causing his group to retreat. One of the few survivors, but barely as he was wounded to near death. He survived to fight another day, and did so with a vengeance, felling many orcs in the Second War and eventually being initiated as a paladin. Having pushed the orcs back, he found a few years rest as he finally returned to his elven home. Sadly for him, it wasn't to last. Heading back to Lordaeron hearing of this odd plague, he armed himself due to rumors of undead. He was horrified as Uther when Arthas ordered the infamous Culling. He left with Uther, wandering Lordaeron to help quell the undead and help the people who needed it. When word got out that Arthas had killed his own father, Ven was stunned but continued. He had heard too late of the fall of his beloved Quel'thalas, which only drove his zeal to exterminate undead wherever he found it, although he wasn't foolish about it. He joined the Argent Dawn as soon as it formed, taking up arms in the name of the Dawn. He rose in rank, showing high combat and judgement skills. Life proved to be double edged... things were as quiet as they could be for a Dawn member until the siege of Light's Hope. He fought with bravery, managing to survive until Tirion arrived, and headed out for Northrend under the Highlord's leadership. It was there that things seemed to die for Venyas. During a battle in Icecrown, he was taken prisoner by the Scourge. Subjected to horrid torture, it was a miracle he wasn't broken to be a Death Knight. He finally escaped, finding a blade that has since served him for a long time. Having escaped, he finally returned to Silvermoon in December (2009). Personality Having lightened up from his original rough-around-the-edges ass, he still tends to be somewhat sharp with his words when mocked, more than willing to retort. He can be very kind though, even if he doesn't know a person. Definitely a paladin, he still has extreme loyalty to his new order, the Sunguard and will put it above all but one person. His presence and kind smile tends to disarm a person or when that fails a few jokes and things tend to be much frendlier. Don't think him soft though physically, he's been in more fights than most (142k creature kills) and will be more than willing if pushed to defend himself. Having broken his addiction to mana, he refuses to use any of it, war having hardened him and given him strength that he percieves is enough. Appearance One thing that stands out if you ever see him out of his armor is he's not chubby in any way. Just a whole lot of muscle. Likely thousands of scars traverse his body, the most noticeable being the one on his neck due to his torture from Icecrown. He claims he's taken damage from every weapon type out there, from maces to staves, even a few seige weapons. His faith though is visibly unwavering, with a very faint, but visible glow of Light around his body. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Paladin